1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having an excellent appearance through prevention of outward exposure of wirings while easily dissipating heat generated from various electronic elements included in the display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices are used to display an image signal input from outside. Such display devices include a monitor for displaying an image received from a computer, a television for displaying an image transmitted, along with an audio signal, from a broadcasting station, and devices of any types capable of displaying an image input from outside.
Early-developed conventional display devices mainly employ a Braun tube system, namely, a cathode-ray tube (CRT) system. Typically, such a CRT type display device is installed on an installation surface such as a desk because it has a box shape occupying a considerable volume.
In accordance with development of technologies, however, display devices have recently been advanced from the above-mentioned CRT type to a flat type such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP). That is, the latter display devices have a remarkably-reduced thickness and thus have a considerably-reduced weight.
Such a flat display device may be installed using a wall mounting structure or a stand structure. When a flat display device is installed using a wall mounting structure, a wall mounting bracket is fixed to a wall, and the flat display device is mounted to the wall mounting bracket.
On the other hand, when a flat display device is installed using a stand structure, it may be supported by a stand having a neck and a base.
The neck is mounted to a display body to display an image at a lower end of the display body or a back surface of the display body, to perform a function of supporting and distributing the weight of the display body. The base is mounted to the neck, to distribute the weight of the display body to an installation surface. In accordance with such a structure, it is possible to install a thin display device on an installation surface in an upright state.
The above-mentioned flat display device has an advantage in that it is easily rotatable by virtue of small volume and light weight thereof. Among recently-developed flat display devices, which have the above-mentioned advantage, there is a display device having a swivel function to enable the user to view the display device at an optimal viewing angle from any position.
Meanwhile, the above-mentioned stand should be designed not only to support the weight of the display body, but also to support a swivel load caused by swivel of the display body.
In particular, large-size display devices such as TVs have a trend of increasing size and, as such, such a display device also has a greatly increased weight. As a result, the stand, which is adapted to provide a swivel function to such a large-size display device, has a more complicated configuration and an increased volume.
FIG. 1 is a rear view schematically illustrating a conventional stand type display device 1. FIG. 2 is a perspective view schematically illustrating a stand included in the stand type display apparatus.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional stand type display device, which is designated by reference numeral “1”, includes a display body 10 including a display module, on which an image is displayed, and a stand 20 for supporting the display body 10. In the conventional case, the stand 20 only has a function to support the display body 10 such that the display body 10 is swivelable and vertically movable with respect to the stand 20. The stand 20 also has a solid body. For this reason, electric wires W connected to the display body 10 extend downwardly in an outwardly exposed state, thereby degrading the appearance of the display device and the appearance of the space where the display device is installed. Furthermore, although a separate wire arrangement means (for example, a wire tie or the like) may be used to arrange the wires, there is still a problem of a degradation in the appearance of the display device and the appearance of the space where the display device is installed because the wires arranged by the wire arrangement means are fastened to the stand in an outwardly exposed state.
Also, although not shown, a power supply unit is provided at the display body in the conventional case. This power supply unit functions as a main heat source in the display device. Meanwhile, recently-developed display modules, which employ an emissive material, for high resolution, exhibit poor heat resistance. When the conventional device employs such a display module, there is also a problem of a reduction in lifespan due to heat generated from the power supply unit.